ever_after_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Frozen Queen's Diary
A Heart Made Of Stone Ice It was summer at Ever After. But not where I live. All the student's enjoy a nice summer break except for me, the daughter of the Snow Queen. Mom always tell me, "Find all bad, not for good because the bad is the good and the good is the bad" and bla bla bla and na na na na nah. I don't wanna let my mother down ... OH MY FAIRYGODMOTHER, I almost forgot to tell that I ... wait for it ... transferred to... wait again ... Ever After High! That was a good one! Ha, ha! It's the funniest one I know! Well someone has to say it! Well, it's not funny. Right, I never see my mother smile but I don't even know what sad means, wait what is the meaning of bad? Whatever. The important thing that I'm finally going to meet oh ... what they called? Oh, fairy tales. Chapter 1 First Day Of School! Ooohhh, I'm SO excited! I can't wait to meet ... what's the word again? Fairy tales. Wow, I don't know a lot of fairy tales except for Snow White and Sleeping Beauty. I'm so exiced but I wish I could stay awake (I just arrived here I wish I could have some sleep but I can't wait to discover this world. Anyways school starts Tomorrow) Maybe I arrived too early? Well, I did not arrive too early. First, I met Ashlynn Ella, the Royal daughter of Cinderella. She is working in the Glass Slipper shoe shop. She showed me this amazing pair of shoes, and said I was her first customer that day. I wanted to spend all day with Ashlynn, but I could hardly keep my eyes open. Another day, maybe. But right then, I needed to sleep! I went to the dorms, and found my room. A sign on the door read, "Frozen Queen and Maria Maid" This will first time in ever after I'll have a roommate! Since Maria wasn't there yet, I thought it work be nice if I decorated her room a bit. I got on the mirrornetwork, and looked for her My Chapter. It said she likes the color yellow and cupcakes, so, I decorated her half of the room accordingly. It looks nice. After that, I laid down on my bed, and took a nap Sleeping Beauty would have trouble beating. Chapter 2 Ah, finally I have some sleep. I can't wait for ... wait someone is coming! Ah wait, I almost forgot about my roommate. I hear her: "Hello?'' "Hi, I'm Frozen Queen, daughter of the Snow Queen and you are?" I asked holding out my hand. She carefully took it. "I'm, ahh, Maria Maid." she said in such a quite voice I could barely hear her. "Sorry, what did you say?" "It's Maria Maid." she said the teeniest bit louder. "I still didn't hear you, but you must be Maria Maid, right?" I said, trying to help her. "Yes,"she said, clearly relieved. I shifted, letting her into the room and pointed out her half and the decorations. "Look, I all ready decorated your half of the room!" I tell her, hoping she'll be pleased. She stares at the walls. "Do you like it?" I ask nervously. She turns to me and says, "No, I don't like it." I was heart broken, thinking I couldn't even do the littlest thing right. "I-i thought you would like it." I whisper, trying not to cry. "What are you talking about? Oh, it looks like you don't know what I mean. I don't like it, 'cause I love it!" she says, giving me a quick hug. I can't believe it. I don't know what to say. "Really?" I ask. Maria nods and replies, "Yes, this room is spellbinding. Wait, Frozen, right?" "Uh, yes, why?" I ask, confused. She looks at me and says, "Are you a Royal or a Rebel" I didn't understand. "What the hex are you talking about?" "I'm guessing you don't know what a Royal and Rebel are." "Ah, no," I admit. Maria takes my hand and says "Come with me, I'll show you the school and tell you what is the Royal-Rebel thing is all about" "Well," I guess I had been planning to explore anyway. "Okay." I agree. "Here, at Ever After High, all the student chose the side they're on. Personally, I'm a Royble 'cause I'm non-destined. Since Poppy O'hair came, everybody's been talking about her 'cause she's the first non-destined Fairy Tale at Ever After High. I followed her. I'm the second non-destined Fairy Tale here, so I'm not breaking the rules by following my dreams but, Rebels are the Fairy Tales who are destined for something they don't want. The Royals and Rebels do not agree with what the other side is saying." The Rebel side sounded more interesting to me, but if Royals don't get along with Rebels that means that Maria and I can't friends. But she's my first friend for ever after. I try asking her: "Maria, if I'm a Rebel and you're a Royble how can we be friends any more?" She looked at me and said, "No, it's okay. Yes, I'm a Royble but I don't look down on Rebels for choosing what they did." Well, now I know which side I'm gonna be on. This is gonna be a great year. Chapter 3 I ask Maria Where to sign up. "So Maria, where I can sign up?" "In Madam Baba Yaga's Office" "Okay, thank you" I run and realize I didn't know where to go, so I came back to ask her where Madam Baba Yaga's office is, but before I do, she said, "Next door, on your right" She said pointing on the right. "Oh, thank you!" and run as the fast as I can. I call behind me, : "Bye Maria," "You're welcome, Good bye and good luck!" she calls back. And then, I bumped into a ice-girl while I was running. I instantly start apologizing. "Sorry,"'' S''he looked at me and shouted, "Watch where you going!" Then she takes a deep breath and says, "Sorry I shouted at you. I'm not in a good mood right now" I want to help her. Sure I don't even know her, but i want to help. "Can I help you?"'' I ask. She shakes her head. ''"''I'm fine," she says. "But, how you 're fine and not feel good?" I ask. "Are you joking?" she asks me in an angry voice. "I'm not joking. I just wanna to help you." I insist "If you wanna to help then leave me alone and get lost." she mutters. I try helping her by telling her how spellbinding her style is. In fact, it's a lot like mine. "Wow, I ''love your style. It looks a lot like mine, but a little fairy-er. Wait, are you form Fairyland?" I ask. How could she be, she doesn't have wings. "Yeah, why?" the girl asks, looking at me curiously. "Fairyland? But you don't have wings." I tell her. "See these?" She showed me her neackclese "Oh, pretty necklace." I offer. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "These are not a necklace. These are my Special Winter Diamonds. I was born with them. They act like wings for me." Wow, a real, true fairy. I knew I wanted to be her friend. "So Where are you going?" I asked. "To Baba Yaga's Office. I'm thinking of going Rebel." she tells me. "Me too , So, what's your name?" She answered, "I'm Crystal Fairy, daughter of the one and only Winter Fairy, and based on your style, I'm guessing you're the daughter of of the SNOW QUEEN." S''he said that in fear but I couldn't remember my mom ever attacking the Winter Fairy. Mom isn't the type to attack a fellow winter-bringer. "What my mother did to the Winter Fairy?" I asked. "It wasn't to the Winter Fairy, the Snow Queen hurt the Spring Fairy. Didn't she ever tell you that she is the one who broke the Spring Fairy's wing's?" Crystal asked. I have to admit, I was surprised. My mom never did mention it, which is odd for her. She's told me all about every single one of her triumphs. "i-i never know my mother did that. But I don't want to be like her, I swear!" I say, worried I'll lose a friend before I even have one. "So you're going Rebel, right?" I answered imediatly. I was sure f my choice now. "Of course I'm going Rebel. I could never do any of the horrible things my mom did." And it's true, I can't. "I guess not. Oh, we almost forgot! We must get to Madam Baba Yaga's office right now!" Crystal says. We begin running down the halls. "Oh, and Frozen." she says. I look at her. "Thanks," she says. I have two friends, one a Roybel, and the other a Rebel. Chapter 4 Maria and I walked to the casteltrea together. I began telling my roommate about Crystal. "So, while I was running, I bumped into a girl, called Crystal. And you'll neverafter guess who her mother is!" "Ahh, you can't make me guess who her mother is," Maria complained. "There are way too many fairy tales to choose from!" "Well, yea, you're right. Anyways, her mother is ... wait for it ... the Winter Fairy!" I say, waiting for Maria's reaction. "Wow!! A real fairy?!? I've never met a real fairy!" "Why not?" I asked. Maria shrugged and said, "My parents are ''super protective. They hardly ever let me out of our house because they're scared something bad will happen to me. Apparently, EAH is a safe place, but it took me a lot of convincing to get them to let me come." "Ahh, same here." I said, nodding. Then I saw Crystal. I called out to her, and expected her to just wave back. 'Hi, Crystal!" Instead of just waving, Crystal said something angrily to the other girls she was talking to, and walked over to me and Maria's table. Another fairy was with her. "Hi, I'm Fall Fairy, daughter of the Autumn Fairy. Mind if I sit here, too?" she asked. "Of course you can sit here." I said. Maria nodded in agreement. I noticed Crystal looked really sad. I hoped I could cheer her up like I had earlier. "Um, Crystal, are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm okay. Its just, I don't know if I made the right choice, and I let one of my friends down." she answered. While we were talking, Duchess Swan came she looked at Maria and said, "Isn't it strange to see that Maid is a Royal'?", pointing at Maria. Oh, I hate Duchess, even if she is an good dancer. She hates pretty much all Royals, since they'll get a happily ever after, and she won't. I've heard she wants every happily ever after in the school, but I'm not sure I believe it. Maria stood up and ran away. That made me so mad, I yelled at Duchess, "Why would you say something like that?!?! You know Maria is sensitive!!!!" "Oh, whatever after. Why do you even care about that maid?" Duchess asked, waving away my question. "Why don't you care about anyone?" I asked so coldly it would've given my mom the chills. Then, I ran after Maria, hoping I could help her. But I couldn't find her anywhere. Chapter 5 I was running, looking for my roommate, when I bumped into someone. I don't know why I kept bumping into people today. Must've been really bad luck or something. It was Jack Snow, the son of Kai and Gerda Snow, my mother's biggest enemies. Even if I tell you that my mother changed after being defeated by true love, I'm not sure you'll believe me. But it's true. My mother start to think about it, and yes she is cold with everybody but she is soo kind on inside. She told me that 'maybe '''true love is real. Anyways, the last time I saw Jack and his sister, Liliana, was in my mother's old broken mirror. It was one of the winter days when they were playing in the snow with their parents while my mother said, "This is Jack and Liliana. They will be your biggest enemies." She pointed to the two kids, in the mirror. But Jack looks different. He was so kind, and he said, "Are you okay?" and offered his hand to help me to stand. I took it carefully. I didn't know what to say! I felt like he was my Prince Charming, with eyes as blue as the sea. I said to him, "Ahh, hi, Jack" He looked at me and said, "I'm sorry, have we met before?" Oh, I almost forgot! Jack and Liliana don't know who I am. Obviously, I had to cover up, so I said, "Bye, Jack!" Okay, yeah, not the best cover in the world. Then I ran off as fast as I could. I don't know what will happen when he, well, finds out who I am, but considering our families' histories, I'm guessing it wouldn't be good. I'm certainly not going to tell him who I am. And I hope he doesn't find out. Chapter 6 I have to find Maria and try to cheer her up. And I have to stay away from Jack. I should probably avoid Lilliana, too. The problem is, Jack's looking for me. So, I'm searching for Maria, while Jack's looking for me. I have to hide from him, and find Maria. I really wish I was Maria right now. She can do anything. I mean ''anything. She could search for anyone and hide from anyone and make cupcakes at the same time! But I can't do all of this at the same time. I blame Duchess. If she could just try to be more friendly. Maybe then more people would like her. I guess I should cheer Crystal up, too. She seemed so sad. Well, I didn't know that Crystal went to the Enchanted Forest to stay alone. She was looking for Maria too, and so was her friend, Fall. Good. I needed all the help I could get. Maria will need all the help we can get. But Crystal was really, really really ''upset. "Hi, Crystal. Are you feeling any better now? I'll bet the Enchanted Forest will cheer you up!" She looked out to the trees and said, "Yeah, of course," She looks very sad. I think it's has to do with the friend she said she was letting down. "Um, Crystal, in the casteltrea you said something about letting one of your friends down. What did you mean?" She looked at me, surprised. "To be honest, I've been thinking a lot about that." Crystal admitted. "Why do you think you let your friend down?" I asked. "Because I was really rude," Wait, why was she rude? "Why were you rude? She must done somthing makes you angry." I asked and pointed out. Crystal nodded. "Yes, she made me really angry." she answered. But then what did her friend do? "What did she do to make you angry?" I asked. "She wants me to be a Royal, even though that's not what I want." she answered. "I mean, just because I'm Royalty, doesn't mean I have to be a Royal, right?" It makes perfect sense to me. "Makes sense to me. And she's not the one who gets to choose your destiny." I point out. "Yes, but, you know, she is sensitive that's why I was worried about her and she is really nice." I was going to answer, but I saw Lilliana running through the trees, and I really don't want trouble. So, I guess that means I have to say bye to Crystal. "If she's sensitive just go and say sorry. Now, I have to hurry. Bye," I run so fast, but AGAIN I bump into someone. And who else would it be, but Lilliana. Is it just me, or is it my destiny to tell them who I am? "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" she apologizes, but I'm the one who should apologize; "No, it's okay; I'm the one who's sorry." I say back. "No, no, no, I was running too fast, I'm really sorry," she apologizes (again). "I'm so sorry that you're sorry?" I apologize. She stood up and offers her hand and help me to stand, just like her brother did. "We're not going to fight because of being sorry." she said, smiling. "Yes, we're both sorry, right?" I said, smiling back to her. "So what is your name? " she asked. "I'm Frozen, Frozen Queen" I answer. Oh, no, I forgot, this is Lillana! Then I heard someone else coming. "Who is that?"I asked. Lilana said, "Don't worry it's just my friend, Vilote" She called out to her friend; "Come here Vilote, there's nothing scary here." Then, a Forest Pixie came out. "Oh, a Forest Pixie, she's Fairyly cute." I said, as another Pixie flew out of the forest. "oh hi sunny" lilana said to the pixie and looked back at me"and this is sun flower,they are the pixies that protect the flowers of the Enchanted forest with their friend primrose" sun flower get closer to me and but her hand on my shulder and said something but i didn't understand what she says. Lilana said"Sunny Knows your heart frozen and she says that you don't want to do anything of what your mother have done"But wait a spell, How she know I'm the Daughter of the Snow Queen,mom said that she know nothing about me. "Um,you know my mother",Lilana shakes her head "I didn't know who is your mother but Sunny Told me"she didn't said that in fear or angrly but she was,nice I shocked I diden't say a word,but Lilana said "don't worry frozen I know that you don't want to follow Your mother's Farytale Footsteps,You Know What they say "''you can't judge a book by its cover"and I know how you Feel I don't want to Follow My Mother's Footsteps too" "Really?!"I noded,to be honest I was surprised. "yes Indeedly" she says I really liked talking with lilana but I had to go search for maria. "great,Um..Lilana I realy wish I can stay and talk with you but.." "But you have other things to do"she says. "well thanks for understanding and charm you later"I said and run immediately Liliana said somthing but I didn't wait to hear it,I know it wasn't nice to run away like that,but I got to find maria,cheer her up,and go to my peacful room and just sleep on my peacful bed,'cause I had enough of today just the while I was runing AGAIN I bumped into a tree,my nose hurts me,I just had enough of this day. Oh,COME ON....I just keep bumping into people and things and I hve to find my roomate and I'am just keep talking to myself I feel creazy,that 'cause I'am creazy right now WHICH IS WHY I KEEP TALKING TO MYSELF" "ahh Frozen are you alright" a familiar voice asked behind me,I looked behind me and saw maria "maria I'am just so glad I found..or you found me hehe.." I said and I laughed a distracted laugh,since my joke wasn't funny "but Please maria please,don't run away like that again,please please please pleeease,don't run away like that again,I beg you" "okay,okay,clam down Frozen"she said "well that just great,now since you alright why don't we head back to Ever After high,or we can maybe head somewhere ealse"I wanted to sleep but now since maria is alright I though we could hang out,I went to enjoy every moment here at ever after. well,I have less than an hour before my shift at houcs latte cafe,I have to go but we can hang out tomorrow" Okay,I will head back to ever after,you better hurry up"I said. "okay,charm you later" she said before she runs. I just went back to my room and laid down on my peacful bed,today was a Long day. Category:OC Diaries